Caged Dick Grayson
by BatsN'Birds
Summary: Well, it's time for the young justice team to save Dick Grayson, but what the team dosen't know, is that if they lose this civilian, they lose their robin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is a Young Justice/Robin and Batfam thing and just before you start reading I want to say this is my first fanfic so any reviews would be really good as I am looking to improve and all that! Sorry if it's not all that good, I'm still trying to get the hang of all this.**

**Sadly, I do not own any DC character or the Young Justice Comics/Show.**

Dick sighed as he sat through yet another dull math lesson. He already knew all this stuff as Robin, but of course he couldn't really use that as an excuse each time a teacher told him to sit straight and listen. He couldn't wait to escape to mount justice and be assigned with another mission; that was where he really belonged; as Robin, the youngest member of young justice.

-Bell rings-

Along with the other students Dick quickly paced out of the classroom and into a sea of students in the hallway. He smiled when he saw Artemis a few steps away. Unlike his other team mates, Dick had the resources and the brains to know she wasn't who she says she is. But then again; Dick isn't exactly who he says he is either. Lying is just another part of living this kind of life.

"Hey Arty."

Artemis looked at him strangely, "Do I know you?"

He smirked. She didn't know Dick but she did know Robin.

"Wait a minute… Yeah I do!"

Dick body froze and his smirk fell from his face. Did she know? Was it really that obvious?

"You're that random freshman who took a picture of me on my first day here," she paused, "I'm still waiting for an answer on why you did that though…"

Relief flooded through Dick. She didn't opened his mouth to answer but was suddenly silenced by the sounds of guns piercing though the hallways and students screaming.

"Get down!" He shouted as he pushed Artemis behind the lockers.

When the gunfire had stopped the ringing of screams were still in his ears. He slowly looked down the hallway and cringed as he saw pools of blood flowing from at least six to seven students. He had seen enough death for a lifetime while being Robin but he still hated the sight of it. Artemis didn't even want to look. Out of the smoke came four masked murderers. Dick's blood boiled; child murderers. Ready to kill anyone who would get in their way. He wanted to hurt them; badly, but there was no way of getting close without arousing suspicion that he was Robin. Especially as Artemis was right in front of him.

"Alright kiddies!" A loud, rough voice echoed through the silent hallways, and one of the men kicked a lifeless body out of the group's way as they trudged past "Let me make this perfectly clear," he picked up a small girl whom was whimpering on the ground and placed a pistol to her forehead. "For every minute Richard John Grayson, is not handed over to us, a child will be shot."

Very original, Dick thought rolling his eyes, but this was serious and he wasn't going to stand for any more people being killed because of him. This is probably going to be another one of those kidnapping scenarios, but he didn't see any way he could let Bruce know where he was going, because really he had no idea on what would happen if he chose to go with them. He slowly started to move out from behind the lockers but Artemis grabbed him, shaking her head.

"You're Richard?" She whispered.

"Yes."

"You can't go with them; it's suicidal." She tried to look forceful and aggressive but Dick could see that she was worried and anxious.

"Maybe…" Dick shook his head, "but I can't just stay here and let innocents be killed. If you want to help then I'd suggest you find Batman and tell him everything as soon as you can."

This confused Artemis, why would he think that she had anything to do, let alone be able to communicate, with Batman? And why Batman out of all the heroes he could have picked from? Richard seemed oddly familiar but she wasn't sure from what or where. She wanted to ask him more but he escaped her grip and walked into the middle of the hallway.

"Let. Her. Go." He gritted his teeth in anger as the girl sobbed from the man's tight grip.

The man smiled, "there you are my boy. Now was that so hard?"

He shoved the girl away and before Dick was able to move he was smothered with the smell of chloroform. He started to try to thrash the man's hands away but the chemical began to burn his lungs and pull him away with consciousness. With one last breath Dick was out and everything was black.

**Yep, that's it for now, I'll see how I go but right now it's not great. I might keep going if I get any reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis wanted to move. She wanted to help, but she was heavily outnumbered and without her bow and arrows. She watched helplessly as Richard's mouth and nose were covered by a rag; probably with a sleeping sedative. He gave a good fight; trying to thrash and squirm from the guy, but eventually he dropped limp and was dragged away.

"Thank you for your co-operation." One of the murderers smiled menacingly.

Artemis was frozen and stiff. She could only stare as the men slowly walked out of the hallways, dragging their hostage with a gun to his head; warning anyone of what would come if they dared to interfere. They kicked any dead or injured students out of their way as they headed for the exit. Artemis' brain didn't seem to be functioning properly. A minute ago everything was fine; normal even. The next; students lay dead or injured on the floor, blood spilling from bullet wounds. When the men had left, her senses started to come back to her. She looked around the hallway and saw most students on the ground; sobbing or in hysteria. Those who weren't in that position were staring at the bodies; shocked and traumatized, they were frozen. As if they're brains couldn't fully process what had just happened. Artemis shook her head and clenched her hands so hard that her fingernails ripped into her skin. This had happened before, but not on this scale; not with so many pointless deaths. She quickly grabbed her bag and barged out of the school, avoiding contact with anyone. No one stopped her; everyone was already too busy calling ambulances, police and parents. It wouldn't do any good. She needed to find her team; she needed to find the league. She needed to find Batman.

-Break line-

"No…" Bruce's heart dropped in despair.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wayne but we believe Richard is being held hostage to four armed hostiles. They have been reported to have already killed six children but so far we have no evidence that they have harmed the boy. We are doing everything we can right now but…" Commissioner Gordon paused, it was an everyday occurrence to have to notify families and guardians about kidnappings, but it had never gotten any easier or less painful.

"I understand." Bruce's voice was on the verge of cracking.

"It is predicted that this will be another ransoming situation, so we would advise you to stay alert…" Gordon sighed, "We'll try out best to find him Bruce." He finally said, then hung up.

Bruce jolted from his desk; anger coursing through his veins. Cursing, he threw his chair into a bookcase then kicked over his desk. Why Dick? Why couldn't they ever go straight for him? He noticed Alfred appear behind him; worried and in concern.

"I think you need to see this Master Bruce."

-Break line-

Dick groaned as he opened his eyes. His head throbbed painfully and he felt swept over with a wave of nausea. His chest, hands, ankles and thighs were tied painfully to a chair. He didn't know how long exactly he had been out for as the only light was a small electrical torch that lay in front of him. He heard the faint sound of waves and by the look of it he seemed to be locked in a ship container. It didn't feel as if he was swaying or rocking in any way though, so he guessed he was still on land; for now.

"Well, well, well." A voice echoed through a speaker above Dick's head.

Looking around he spotted a small camera on a tripod behind the torch; recording his every movement. The door in front of Dick opened and two large men stepped into the container. He took the quick moment before they closed the door to see they were at the end of a pier. He almost smiled at his luck a he saw a cruise ship slowly departing from it. These guys were idiots for letting him see so much information.

"Kidnapping, very original," Dick said sarcastically, "So what's next? Punching me in the sto…" A fist suddenly flew into Dick's gut; temporarily winding him.

Dick winced in pain, but didn't give them the satisfaction of hearing his pain. "Yep, stomach… What… A guess," he said, taking deep breaths in-between his words. He took another punch; this time to his jaw. He gasped at the strength of the punch and coughed as blood spilled into out of his mouth.

"Let me make this very clear." The voice from the speaker continued slowly; this time sounding annoyed and aggravated, "if you do not sit still and shut up, then your time here will be extremely painful." Dick's nose split open in pain and blood started pouring out as he received another punch to prove the point.

"Now, why don't we make a quick call to daddy so he can see just how much fun we'll be having if he doesn't pay up," The voice piped happily.

"Haven't you idiots checked any records?" Dick almost laughed, "Mr. Wayne doesn't have a great history of paying scumbags like you."

For that he received a silencing blow to the head; hard enough that it hurt like a bitch, but not hard enough to knock him out.

"Yes, I have noticed he has a knack for ignoring you," Dick's teeth gritted in anger but he remained silent, "This time I think, if he knows what's good for him, he will obey to my wishes."

Go ahead then, thought Dick, see where calling Batman gets you. Bruce was going to find him. He knew it; he always did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews so far. I'm just starting this up still and I've been a little busy with homework and training and stuff like that so sorry for any I left on a cliffhanger. I'm an Aussie so some spelling may be different (for example; American= centimeter, Australian=centimetre) but ignoring that feel free to leave any review and enjoy!**

"Hello Mr. Wayne, now as you may or may not have noticed; I have a certain item of yours." A hand waved past the screen and showed a bruised and bloodied Dick Grayson staring straight into Bruce's eyes. He had a steady flow of blood running from his nose and mouth and was breathing deep heavy breaths. Every fibre in Bruce's body tensed in anxiety and anger.

"I want four million dollars transferred to this bank account," a series of numbers and bank details fill Bruce's screen, "If you fail to do this within the next six hours; the boy dies, if you show anybody this message; the boy dies and if even one of those damn vigilantes show up… well, I think you get the message…" To make a point two figured men began hitting Dick with a baseball bat. Bruce cringed each time the bat collided with his ribcage, shin, collarbone and face. As Bruce watched Dick being slowly beaten, he promised to himself that when he did find these men, he was going to break their pitiful arms so that they could never pick up a bat again, then he was going to hang them from those broken arms from a fifth story building and then he was going to wait for the police to cut them down, take them to Arkham and make sure they are imprisoned for the rest of their worthless lives.

These thoughts gave Bruce a small amount of comfort.

"Before we leave you to your decision, does the little whelp have any opinion on this matter?" One of the men held Dick's chin up so he could look at the camera. Bruce cringed again at Dick's now battered face. He was silent for a moment, and then tried to say something; but it was too quiet for Bruce to hear.

"Well, that's disappointing; thought the boy would have a little more in him but it looks as if he might've punctured a lung. That always seems to quiet down the kiddies. You've got your message, if you want to see him again; you had better think quickly; clock's ticking..."

Bruce clenched his teeth as the screen went black. He turned to find Alfred already holding his suit.

"I'll find him Alfred." Bruce said as he grabbed his clothes.

"I know you will sir, but what will you do when you find this man?"

Bruce froze, "you think I shouldn't go?"

"I only hope to warn you on what may happen if you were to catch this man. You have a made a vow to yourself for all these years and I will not see that go to waste because you are not able to contain your emotions."

"You can't expect me to just leave him." Bruce said calmly; trying not to let his anger show through his face.

"No, but you must remember there are others whom are willing to help."

"I cannot send the League; it'd be too suspicious for just one hostage." Bruce said rubbing the bridge of his nose. Having an idea he looked up; "Alfred, I need you to contact Mount Justice."

-Break line-

Artemis was relieved when Batman had summoned the team to Mount Justice. It meant she didn't have to make up some excuse for her teammates on why she had to talk to Batman about some random kidnapping that she just had "ended up" knowing about. By the time she zeta tubed to the mountain Kid flash, Miss Martian, Superboy and Aqualad were already prepped and ready for their mission. Artemis joined the group but before anyone could say anything Batman appeared before them on a screen.

"Team, tonight will be a rescue mission located somewhere in Gotham …"

"Gotham?" Superboy questioned, "I thought that was Robin and your turf?"

Batman glared at him; which made Connor quickly look away and shut up.

"Robin and I are occupied with other matters at the moment so it will just be the team you have at the mountain now."

Artemis looked around at the team. Why would Batman decide to put the whole team on a mission but leave out Robin?

"Who are we rescuing?" Artemis asked.

"The ward of Bruce Wayne; Richard Grayson."

Artemis froze; Richard Grayson. How did Batman already know? The police hadn't even had enough time to put out any information yet. It saved her the time of having to explain things but… what was their connection? She looked over her shoulder and was surprised to see Wally whom was frozen and opened mouthed. Yeah; she was definitely missing some information here.

**Hey guys, I'm just going to have a bit if a break but I'll be back with the next chapter as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, sorry I wasn't able to get this out sooner but here it is! Thanks for the reviews so far! Haha, I didn't think I would get so much positive feedback o_o anyway, enough of that; here we go…**

Wally didn't realise how much his jaw had dropped until he noticed that Batman was glaring at him. He quickly closed his mouth and dropped his head.

Batman suddenly opened a video showing a very bloodied and bruised Dick staring straight into the camera. Wally's insides churned with rage seeing what his captors had already done to his best friend. Twisted in his own worried mind Wally could barely hear anything other than Dick's heavy breathing. He was obviously in pain; although Robin never liked to admit it. His throat became choked with anger when he saw baseball bats smash into his friend; he had to look somewhere else, had to block out Dick's pained grunts from his mind. Looking around at his teammates he saw M'gann with her hands over her mouth; shocked, Connor looking to the floor angrily, Kaldur'ahm trying to assess the situation and Artemis looking strangely guilty. Why would Artemis be looking guilty? What did she have to do with this? Suddenly Dick's chin was lifted up and Wally cringed at his injuries. Dick attempted to say something; but it was too quiet or mumbled.

"Wait pause it there!" Wally interrupted, "Wha… What did he say? What was that?"

The team looked at him quizzically, confused with why his voice was filled with so much… anxiety.

"He said Jansfair…" Superboy answered, "What is that?"

"Jansfair is a cruise ship that left Gotham's main Port less than an hour ago," Batman said through gritted teeth. The team transferred their confused looks from Wally to Batman; it was unusual for him to show much emotion toward kidnappings. Ignoring this, Batman continued, "You will search this area top to bottom, and if you find the hostage you will not engage the enemy head on. They will not hesitate to kill the boy if they know Mr. Wayne has gone against their wishes…" He paused, almost contemplating what he should say next, "If you fail… If this boy is killed; this team, this whole operation will be dispatched and destroyed."

The team gasped, even Wally was put into a shock for a few seconds until he realized that if they lost Dick… If they lost Richard Grayson... They would lose their Robin. If Dick didn't return, neither would Rob. The team would become suspicious if they kept operating and realise that in the end; Robin and Grayson were one in the same, therefore figuring out that Bruce Wayne is Batman… but if the team were to stop seeing each other; this was less likely to happen.

"No way! That's not fair!" Superboy blurted out.

"You know your mission," Batman replied, ignoring the outburst, "Batman out."

The screen went blank; leaving the team stranded in their own thoughts and worries.

"Let us go then." Aqualad said blankly.

-Break Line-

Dick's head slumped on his chest; he was too tired to keep it up. If there wasn't a damn camera staring straight at him he would have been able to escape these ropes hours ago. He would have also been able to use his utility belt he always kept handy in his pocket before he got beaten to a pulp. Suddenly he had the urge to cough, but when he did, blood spewed from his mouth onto the floor. This was not good. Dick felt dizzy and nauseous; this was however outweighed by the excruciating pain ringing from his chest, shin and collarbone. He realized at that moment that he wasn't going to get out of this mess on his own. Even if he was able to cut the ropes tying him to the chair, he would be captured before he would be even able to crawl halfway to the door. He could only hope now; hope that someone; anyone was coming for him.

-Break line-

Artemis knew she should have done something. If she had tried to stop those men… If she had just done something, anything…. she could have stopped this mess. She looked over at Wally and saw he still had the same expression he had an hour ago when they first left; one filled with anger, anxiety and sorrow. She almost felt kind of sad for the guy… But what was his problem? How did KF know Richard?

"How much longer until the Bioship reaches our destination?" Wally asked impatiently.

"Not much longer now." Miss Martian calmly replied.

Artemis could feel Wally's eyes on her and she tried her best to hide any guilt on her face.

"Artemis, can I talk to you for a minute at the back?" KF asked.

Crap. She had a feeling she was going to have to do some heavy explaining.

"Sure."

With a shrug of the shoulders Artemis stood up and followed Wally into the back of the Bioship where not even Superboy would be able to hear them.

"What." Artemis asked blatantly.

"Do you know this kid? You've been acting weirder than usual."

"Wha… Me acting weird? Are you serious? Ever since you saw that kid's face you've been acting as if you're uncle has die or something. What's wrong with you? How are you connected to this "Richard" guy then?"

Wally clenched his fists, "Stop redirecting the question."

Artemis crossed her arms, "You answer my question and I'll answer yours."

"You first."

Artemis glared at him warningly.

Wally sighed, "Fine, Di… Richard and I are kind of… friends?"

"Friends? How do you know him?"

"Well… He kind of gets kidnapped… like a lot. So I've seen him from other rescues and stuff."

"Right… Stuff… Yeah, not cutting it."

"Look, that's it; that's all you're getting from me."

Artemis shook her head and started walking for the door, "I think I might just leave then."

"No, wait!" Wally rubbed the bridge of his nose; something Artemis thought she'd never see him do, "He knows my secret ID."

Artemis nodded, "Okay that makes more sense…"

"And… We're not just friends; we're best pals… We see each other all the time. That's why I'm so… You know…"

Artemis paused, taking all this in, then grabbed KF and pushed him against a wall, "Did you tell him who I am?" She asked angrily.

"Wha… no…"

"Did you tell him who I am!" she repeated, louder this time.

Artemis almost stumbled over as KF sped away from her grip.

"Look, I didn't tell him anything ok! I barely know who you are myself! What is your deal?"

Artemis sighed in relief. So Richard was just some random freshman who happened to know her name.

"Well?"

"I know that guy from school… I was with him when he was taken. They were going to shoot a girl if he didn't go with him so he gave himself up… It was weird though… Before he went he told me to report everything to Batman; like he knew him or something… but if he gets kidnapped a lot and he knows you, then I guess that explains it."

"Yeah, I guess it does," Wally said quickly; as if he was trying to hide something else from her, "Wait, Richard goes to Gotham High… Don't you live with your uncle in Star City?"

Artemis froze, "We... I… You're not telling me something!"

Suddenly Kaldur'ahm walked into the room,

"We're here."

Looks like our questions will have to wait.

**Sorry for the long waits guys, hopefully I can get the next chapter out by tonight. Thanks for reading **


	5. Chapter 5

"Miss Martian, how much time do we have?" Kaldur'ahm asked when the team reached their drop zone.

"We still have three hours to find Richard." She replied.

"Good, Miss Martian; you and Artemis will take the North end, Superboy will look around the centre of the port, I will check if there is any passage underwater and Kid Flash; you will be searching at the South end of the port. Is everybody ready?"

The team nodded in agreement, "Alright, Miss M; lets link everybody up and go."

-Break line-

Dick awoke with a violent jab to the ribs; making him proceed to throw up quite a large quantity of blood. He had blacked out… again and almost choked himself with his own blood. He groaned as a firm hand pulled his hair upwards so that he could face his torturer.

"Well, well, well… I have to say I am quite impressed that you have made it this far Mr. Grayson but unfortunately we have reached our half-way point and Daddy hasn't paid up yet. He is being quite a stubborn old man but I think that we just might be able to motivate him, don't you?"

"Do… You… ev… ever… shut up?" Dick spat through heavy breaths.

The man laughed and slapped him in the face, "Good point; how about I just close my mouth…" Suddenly the man threw the chair sideways and Dick groaned as his side collided with the floor, "And instead; make you scream."

He desperately tried to struggle against his ropes as the man gave a malicious smile and reached for Dick's arm. It was no use; whatever movement he made; only made his previous injuries worsen.

-Break Line-

Kid Flash yelled and kicked shipping containers that surrounded him. Nothing; no one had found anything.

"KF, you need to control yourself; your emotions are too powerful for me to contain from affecting the others at the moment." Miss Martian pleaded.

"Cut me off then," Wally said bitterly.

"But…"

"Cut me OFF!"

Silence rang in his mind as Miss M disconnected his mind from the others.

Wally put his hands over his face as he sunk to the ground. He just wanted to find his friend. He, the team, Batman; they just wanted their Robin back; safe. Was that seriously so hard?

Suddenly a scream rang through his ears; it was close by and somewhat familiar. Was that… Robin?

"Dick?" Wally choked.

A gunshot fired; more screaming.

"DICK!"

-Break Line-

Dick tried to keep his eyes from closing; he knew that if he blacked out now, he wasn't going to wake up again.

"See this is what happens when little rich boys like you become smart-arses," The man snarled, "Shit ain't pretty."

Dick spat blood onto the man's shoes and immediately felt the cold metal of a gun press against his forehead.

"I have been amazingly patient with you my boy but you know; you are not making this any easier for me. Do you know what I've done for you? I've put myself at risk of a life imprisonment, I have paid three douchebags an impossible amount of money and given up six hours just so that Daddy has a little bit of time to pay you off and you know what I get? Nothing. So it had better be pretty fucking satisfying when I blow your brains out."

Dick closed his eyes as he felt the man's fingers slowly put pressure on the trigger of the gun. He had already had his collarbone and shin broken, his lung punctured, his nose and teeth punched out, been given multiple bruises, cuts and scars, had his right arm broken by hand into an uncomfortable position and most recently been shot in the thigh. What else could he do; other than this.

Surprisingly, instead of a bullet through his head, Dick heard the sound of a door breaking open and felt a gush of cool air whirl past him. When he opened his eyes a rising sun shone onto his beaten and broken body. "Di… Dick?"

Dick grunted as his ropes that had connected him to a chair for the last three and a half hours were quickly unknotted.

"KF?" He mumbled as his friend caught him before he could slump onto the ground of the cold shipping container.

"It's alright bud; I… I've got you…" Dick could tell from the tone of his voice that it wasn't alright.

"does… it look… that bad?" Dick attempted a smile.

Instead of replying Wally bundled up Dick in his arms; trying the best he could trying not to further injure him. Dick still groaned in agony with every step KF took.

"The… guy… the murderer… where?"

"Batman."

This time Dick didn't care how much it hurt; he smiled, "I… almost feel sorry… for the guy."

Wally shook his head, "How are you feeling?"

Dick almost laughed at the question; "Let's… Just say… I'm definitely not… feeling the aster…"

**Alright guys I'm pretty sure this next chapter will be my last so thanks for not flunking out on me yet still got one to go.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright people, I'm back from a horrific world of homework to give you this very last chapter. I don't really have much to say other than I hate last chapters; it's hard to sum up; leave a review if you like and here we go.**

"AQUALAD!" KF screamed, "SUPERBOY! ANYONE?"

Wally looked into Dick's face. He was now unconscious and didn't seem to be breathing properly. KF didn't want to use his powers as Rob already seemed to be having enough trouble with him walking; let alone vibrating at super speeds. He dropped to his knees and placed Dick carefully onto the ground.

"PLEASE ANYONE! Please…"

"What do I do? I can't leave you here with those scum-bags still looking to kill you; I won't," He laughed, "you always know what to do; you're like our own personal little ninja-tech smart arse."

Wally's eyes started swelling. If Dick dies here; it will be his fault. If he only he hadn't gone off at Miss Martian; he would still be connected and the team would have already picked Grayson up. If only he wasn't always such an idiot, "just tell me what to do." Wally rested his head on Dick's, "please… I don't know what to do Rob. Just tell me what to do. I… I need you… Please…"

"KF!"

Wally looked up; his voice hoarse from screaming; "I'm here!"

Superboy landed a few steps away from him and quickly ran to his side.

"He's alive; I can hear his heartbeat… It's weak, but it's there…" Superboy said quietly.

Relief washed through Wally; "where is everyone?"

"I'm called them a while ago; they should be here soon but…"

"But what?!"

"We had… troubles…" Superboy avoided Wally's eyes and stared to the ground.

"What troubles? Who's hurt? What happened? What' wrong?" Thousands of questions rushed through KF's mind.

"It's nothing… Just Batman… He caught the guy and…"

"And?"

Connor sighed; "he nearly killed the guy. Broke his arms; nearly beat him to death, then dragged him to the closest skyscraper and hung him from the fifth story building."

KF gasped, "He… He hung him? Batman killed him?"

"Wha… No! He hung him by his arms. Batman just left him screaming."

Wally nodded and remember what Dick had said a while before he passed out; "I almost feel sorry for the guy."

Connor jumped in front of Wally and Dick as gunshots started firing and a wall of water quickly surrounded them. Outside this barrier Wally could see Artemis and Miss Martian attacking. The three boys were moved behind a shipping container and the circle of water dispatched onto them; leaving them drenched and cold. When Connor stood up KF could see the back of his T-Shirt was shredded with bullet-wounds.

"That… was a new shirt." Superboy grinded his teeth and clenched his fists.

Wally wanted to fight. He wanted revenge for his friend badly but he knew right now Dick needed him and he wasn't going to leave him; not now.

"We need to go now!" Wally grabbed Connor.

"_He_ needs to go now!"

KF glared at Superboy.

"Kaldur is saying he'll get Miss Martian to take you to the hospital; just hold tight."

With that, Connor escaped Wally's grip and jumped into the area of fire.

"Well then where is she?" Wally growled angrily.

"Here."

KF and Dick suddenly were lifted onto the floor of the Bioship. Looking up he saw M'gann staring at Dick horrified.

"Come on!" Wally didn't mean to be harsh but Dick needed help, and he needed it now.

"Oh, right." She said quickly.

Wally moved Dick's dripping hair out of his face and held him to his shoulder, "It's going to be okay; you're going to be okay." He hadn't noticed it before but now he could feel the giant hole in his stomach and his heart. He couldn't do this team thing without Robin. They'd either do this together; or not at all. That was the only sure thing he knew in those moments.

-Break line-

Dick groaned as he opened his eyes to the feeling of morphine and the sight of white walls; the hospital.

"Dick?" A body suddenly wrapped itself around him.

"Bru… Bruce?" This was strange; even for Bruce. Hugging? Slowly Dick's memories began to reform. The kidnapping… The team…

"You scared the hell out of me."

"You're kind of scaring me…" Dick smiled, "I'm fine."

Bruce pulled himself from the hug and Dick tried to sit himself up, but winced in pain with each attempt; even with the morphine.

"I'm sorry Bruce."

"What do you have to be sorry about? I… I'm just glad you're okay."

Dick nodded then remembered Wally; his words slowly recollecting in his mind.

"Where's KF? I need to talk…"

"I'll call him now; also I need to talk to the doctor so I'd suggest you relax yourself for a bit."

"Uh… Okay sure," Dick wasn't really used to this caring side of Bruce, but… It had been close this time. Maybe too close.

It had only been about three minutes before Dick felt a crushing hug suffocate his surroundings.

"Wally… Pain…" Dick gaped as he was released from the tight embrace.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you? I didn't mean… it's just the last time I saw you, you look kind of…" Wally paused.

"Dead?"

Wally shrugged and put his hands into his pockets; "Yeah, a little bit…"

Dick shook his head; "I'm sorry man; I didn't mean to put you through that…"

"Of course you didn't! Don't worry about it Rob, you're okay now; that's what matters."

"Yeah well; you were kind of insisting on me being okay so I didn't want to disappoint."

Wally smiled, "The team got the scum-bags by the way. We had to try really hard to stop Bruce from breaking the rest of their arms."

"The rest?"

"Yeah; didn't you hear? Batman broke the main douche-bag's arm, nearly beat him to death then tied him up from a fifth story building."

"What?"

"Yeah; what do you expect? He was really pissed. He threatened to break up the whole team if you…"

"You can say the word 'died' Wally; it's not going to instantly kill me." Dick smiled; but inside he felt shocked and oddly heart-warmed. He didn't really know that Bruce cared that much. They were partners and he saw Bruce as a father but it was rare for him to show true emotion of love of care. Or maybe he was just enraged or crazy. Dick thought about this for a minute and came to the conclusion that is was probably all four emotions at once.

"Also I'd watch out for the team; they are all kind of curious of whom exactly you are; especially Artemis."

Dick nodded, "I'm guessing Bruce may have fuelled that curiosity…"

"I might have too… I was kind of panicking a bit when you went out."

Dick paused, "I'm sorry Wally, you shouldn't have had to gone through any of that; none of the team should have."

"Seriously dude, its fine; if I had to do it again I would… with no hesitation I would."

Dick smiled, "Thanks bro."

"You know it. Also I would suggest you start thinking of some really good excuses with the Bat for missing out on this one; especially since he eventually showed up."

"That's if they haven't already guessed…"

-At Gotham High Cafeteria one month later-

Artemis didn't get it; it had already been one month since the whole kidnapping situation and Robin still hadn't re-joined the team. Wally wasn't giving up any information and when she had asked Batman all he answered with was 'family matters'. She didn't even know Rob had a family; but then again the only thing she knows about that guy is that… She looked up from her food eyes widening at the site of Richard Grayson talking to a red haired girl; what was her name again? Barbara? His arm was in a loose sling and one of his leg was in a cast; the kid looked a lot better than last time she saw him. Artemis was actually pretty surprised to see how quickly he had recovered. Suddenly a thought hit her; and now she felt like an idiot for not putting it together before. Richard Grayson; dark hair, short, mathlete, disappears like a ninja… Remind you of someone? She hit her forehead with the palm of her hand and got up abruptly. Barbara waved bye to Dick as a bell pierced through the cafeteria causing havoc for people getting up and trying to leave.

"Hey Artemis, what's up?" Richard said when he caught her staring at him.

"Oh nothing," she paused happily watching Dick's confusion settle in, "Just watching a Robin in a civilian environment. Didn't know they happened to have blue eyes; cute." She smirked as Dick froze, "I'll be seeing you later then 'Dick'"

She left Grayson shocked behind her with a spring in her step; it wasn't her style; but it was hilarious. She had a feeling she was going to have a lot of fun times with Rob these next few years.

**There you go guys! I'm done; first fanfiction finished! Hope you liked it; if you did then it would be awesome if you could leave a review or a suggestion for another one. But right now I'm stacked up with homework; knowing me that won't stop anything though; thanks for reading!**


End file.
